The present invention relates to a system for allotting approximately constant quantity of ingredients to soup, such as miso soup, curried soup, and other soup, and for distributing a predetermined quantity of the soup with the ingredients to customers.
In restaurants, dining halls, or factory mess halls, it has been customary that canned food materials such as miso soup, curried soup, corn soup, corn chowder, etc. (10 to 20 liters in volume) as cooked in advance at other places are placed into a big pot. These soups always are kept in a warm condition by constant heating and are visually allotted and distributed in a predetermined quantity into containers for customers while being stirred with a large spoon or ladle.
As described above, the soup should be always being heated, and it is necessary to stir the soup almost constantly in order to prevent scorching. Special staff must be assigned for this purpose, and this leads to a cost increase for the soups due to the increase in personnel expenditures. Moreover, the quantity of ingredients mixed in the soup may not be maintained at constant level, and initial shape of the ingredients is often impaired due to frequent stirring.
In some cases, the soup is not heated at all times, but it is heated up each time before it is served to the customers. In this case, a certain time is required before the soup is fully heated up, and this causes inconveniences for the customers.